A Taste Of Dream
by Fernsky72
Summary: I'm not deleting this because its funny, the memories. I wrote this two years ago and I was even more terrible at writing back then than I am now so don't read if you want to read an awesome story.


Twolegplace kittypets

Owners: Allison, June and Harriette

Sunshine (formerly Sunflower), golden she cat with a white muzzle, white paws and white ears, a long scar that goes from her shoulder to her tail, a slightly bruised ice blue eye and an injured foreleg, causing her to limp.

Coco, plump dark brown she cat with amber eyes and an unusually long tail.

Blaze, bright orange tom with golden eyes and a fluffy white tail.

Cotton, fluffy white she cat with golden eyes.

Luna, short furred she cat with white fur that glowed when the moon was out, blue eyes and a short, fluffy tail.

Plum, a grey blue she cat with beautiful blue eyes and a long tail.

Zero, a light brown furred tom with emerald green eyes and dark circles around his tail and pelt.

Bolt, large black and white tom with amber eyes and a kinked tail.

Riley, brown tom with white belly fur and a lazy attitude (based on my best friends cat)

The new she cat

Blaze stretched under the hot sun as his friend, Riley, sat down on the garden bed.

"Come on, get up, you lazy lump of fur." He scolded. Riley looked up into his golden eyes and sighed. His eyes looked dazed.

"Have you seen the new cat yet?" He asked. Blaze shook his orange head. _New cat?_

"Sunshine." He whispered. Blaze could hardly hear him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bolts snarky voice sounded behind him.

"Go away Bolt." Blaze growled, turning to face the larger cat.

"Yeah stop being a rat!" Riley called from behind him. Blaze sighed as Riley started to purr.

"Calm down, I only wanted to know what you were talking about." Bolt meowed, raising his tail in the air. Blaze let his fur lie flat and sat back down, watching Allisons house as he heard noises inside.

"Apparently, theres a new cat called Sunshine." He whispered in Bolts ear. Bolt was a strange cat. Sometimes he could get really mad and he would threaten to hurt us, but sometimes he was really soft and kind. Most of the time, he would change from being mean, to being nice, or he would just be normal, which was very rare.

"You'd think I would've known, I live there!" He growled softly as he stalked over to the cat flap.

"I'll see for myself." He meowed as he walked in. Blaze closed his eyes as the sun stalked onto his pelt. Blazes ear pricked as he heard barking. It got closer and closer until it was right next to his ear. He opened his eyes to see Spike, the dog.

"Go away." He snapped as he roughly pushed the dogs face with his paws. It whimpered and walked away, its tail between its legs. Blazes eyes crawled back to Allisons house as he heard a surprised yowl. Bolt came shooting out of the house, looking a lot like Spike when Blaze got rid of him.

"I think she got scared when Spike barked, cause she leaped on me and almost clawed my fur out!" He exclaimed, turning to show them small claw marks in his black and white pelt. Blaze shook his head.

"Im going in because it doesn't seem anyone can go in there without mousing out." He meowed as he approached the cat flap. Pushing through, he looked around.

"Blaze!" A friendly voice called from the kitchen. Blaze turned around to see Allison. She had something golden on her shoulder and it looked strangely like a cat.

"Come meet Sunshine!" Blaze hesitantly walked over to his owners friend. The cat leaped from Allisons shoulder, landing awkwardly on the floor, and padded towards him.

"Hi." She mewed kindly. Blaze looked her up and down. She had a small, but long scar on her back, her right foreleg was raised as if she hurt it and her left eye was red and the outside was slightly bruised. Blaze didn't understand how Riley thought she was pretty. But Blaze studio her once more and his eyes cleared to see what she really looked like. She had long legs, beautiful ice blue eyes, sparkling golden pelt, a white muzzle, ears and paws and her head was raised proudly, as if she was daring him to say something about her scars. Blaze coughed awkwardly.

"Umm, hi." He meowed back. Sunshine looked at him and nodded, as if she was satisfied.

"So your name is Blaze?" She asked, her head slightly tilting. Blaze nodded.

"And youre Sunshine?" Sunshines eyes clouded over for a moment before she nodded.

"I used to be Sunflower." She meowed softly. Blaze looked at her.

"What would you like to be called?" He asked softly. Sunshine, or Sunflower, looked back up at him.

"Call me Sunshine." She mewed happily and she limped over to the cat flap. Blaze followed her outside.

"Can I introduce you to my friends?" He asked. Sunshine nodded, purring slightly.

"Tell me which one is the black and white cat I accidentally jumped on." She mewed. Blaze purred as well.

"That's Bolt, he's a strange cat." He meowed. Sunshine nodded her head as she neared Riley and Bolt. Bolt was hiding behind Riley, which didn't do him any good since he towered over most of the cats here.

"Hello." She meowed as she dipped her head. Blaze looked at her. _There's something different about this she cat, I wonder where she came from._ Riley looked away as her eyes met his and his fur fluffed up slightly.

"This is Bolt and Riley." He meowed as he pointed his tail to his best friends. Sunshine nodded.

"Im Sunshine." She meowed, her head, once again, high and proud. Blaze admired her courage and that she wasn't afraid of who she was.

"How'd you get the scars?" Bolt asked quietly, coming out from behind Riley. Sunshine looked away for a moment and Blaze hissed. _How could he be so stupid?_

"I got hit by a monster on the Thunderpath." She meowed softly. Blaze tilted his head. _Does she mean a road and a car?_

"You mean you got hit by a car on the road?" He asked softly. Sunshine slowly nodded her head.

"If thats what you call that big, sticky, greyish black thing, then yes." She meowed, her eyes saddening as she gingerly placed her injured leg on the ground. She lightly pressed down on it.

"Ow." She groaned as she slowly walked around in circles, till she got used to the pain.

"Yes!" She yowled as she waddled back over to Blaze. Blaze's heart soared for Sunshine as she stood beside him. He gently leaned against her till their pelts were brushing, but Sunshine didn't notice.

"Whats all this noise?" A tired voice came from the fence that separated Blaze's house from Bolts and Sunshine's. Blaze shared houses with his mother, Luna, his sister, Cotton, and Plum, his sisters best friend. His owner was June, a kind lady with soft purple hair and dark blue eyes. Harriette lives next door to him with Zero and Coco. Every Saturday, they all would come over to Blaze's house and have barbecues and stuff.

"The new cat, Plum." Bolt replied pointing his kinked tail at Sunshine. Sunshine waved her tail at the beautiful grey-blue cat.

"Come join us." Blaze called, stepping away from Sunshine's side to greet her. Blaze saw Plums eyes flash with jealousy as he stepped away from Sunshine. _We're just friends!_ He silently protested. Blaze had always thought that he and Plum would be together, well more like his sister had wished for them to be mates. Plum gazed fondly at him as she leaped from the fence and touched her muzzle to his ear. Blaze forced a purr and jumped back onto the fence to see if his mother and sister were awake. He couldn't wait to introduce Sunshine to his mother. _Wait, what? Why do I want to introduce her?_ He shook his head and leaped onto the other side.

"Luna! Cotton!" He called outside the house. Luna's head popped out the cat flap, where she looked at him for a second, before coming out completely.

"Hello son." She mewed softly, licking his head. Blaze purred and nuzzled his mother.

"I want to introduce you to someone." He meowed excitedly. Luna tilted her white head, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. He made his way over to Allisons house and leaped over again, his mother following. Plum was speaking to Sunshine with a rude voice.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. Sunshine growled softly at her.

"Back off kittypet, I don't want to hurt you." Blaze ran up to Plum and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He growled. Plums eyes widened.

"Me? She was the one who was threatening me!" She protested. Blaze shook it head.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Plum." He snapped, turning to Sunshine.

"Are you okay?" He mewed softly. Sunshines eyes hardened.

"I don't need a kittypet to protect me!" She snapped. "Im a warrior for Starclans sake!" She whipped around and fled back into her house, tail flying out behind her.

"Sunshine wait!" He yowled, running after her.

Sunshine sat in her Twolegs den, her heart pounding. Tears soaked the fur on her cheeks as she thought of her family.

"What have I done?" She whispered. "Im a warrior, not a kittypet. Im meant to reject the life of a kittypet, not live it." She cried softly as she heard Blaze's voice calling out for her. Did he even like her? She liked him, a lot. There was something about him that made her heart race. _No._ She shook her head. _What a mouse brained thing to say. I've barely been here for a day and im already making things up, or am i?_

"Sunflower!" A voice called. Sunshines head shot up.

"Father?" She whispered. Her head started to spin as she pictured Hawkthorn, his amber eyes glowing and his golden and white pelt rustling in the breeze. _My name is Sunflower, not Sunshine._

"Sunflower!" Sunflowers head drooped as she realized it was Blaze.

"Sunflower, im sorry about Plum." Sunflower saw Blaze's orange pelt approach her and sit beside her.

"Don't worry about it." She muttered, wiping her tears away with her paw. She looked up, trying to see the sky, but saw only white.

"I need to get out of here." She murmured, getting up and stalking out of the den. Blaze followed her.

"Are you okay?" He meowed. Sunflower purred.

"I am now." She raced out of the stuffy den and breathed in the wonderful scent of plants and the fresh air.

"Ill come back." She whispered as she smelled her mothers scent.

"Soon."

To Be Continued In

Dream


End file.
